Fury and Retribution
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: Lita plans revenge on the Big Show for what Show did to her cousin, the Undertaker. *Takes place after No Mercy 2002*


Fury and Retribution

This is inspired by a challenge issued by Karen U on her KarenFic list.   
  
TITLE: Fury and Retribution Prologue/?  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com  
RATING: PG - 13  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
SPOILERS: Up to the SMACKDOWN after No Mercy'02 (Sorry I don't have a more specific date at the moment), where Big Show presslammed Undertaker off the stage. After that it veers off into my own continuity.  
SUMMARY: Lita decides to get revenge for what Big Show did to her cousin, the Undertaker.  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story. Jeff Hardy owns himself.  
DISTRIBUTION: Fanfiction.net. Other than that please ask.  
  
_Fury and Retribution  
  
Prologue  
  
_The young woman tossed and turned in the bed as sleep proceeded to leave her. As the redhead reached a state of semi consciousness, she wondered what the ringing of her ears was. Figuring it was most likely the telephone the young woman groped around her nightstand until she felt the ringing device.  
  
"Hello," the woman groggily answered.  
  
"Li - Lita?" a voice replied hesitantly.  
  
Lita raised herself up on her elbow. "Hello, who is this?" she asked.  
  
"Lita, it's me."  
  
"Matt?" the redhead sat straight up, fully awake upon realizing she was hearing the voice of her ex - boyfriend, Matt Hardy. She was surprised since they hadn't spoken to each other following their bitter breakup over his actions toward his brother Jeff two months ago and his defection to SMACKDOWN, hooking up with Brock Lesnar and his agent Paul Heyman, who'd threatened her just prior to her neck surgery six months prior.  
  
"Yeah, Li, it's me."  
  
"What's wrong?" the redhead asked, now fully alert and awake. There could only be one reason for her ex to be calling her and it had to be bad news. She knew Jeff was currently on a RAW brand tour in Asia so unless something had happened in the last three hours since she'd last talked to him, she knew it wasn't about the younger Hardy brother. Lita seriously doubted Matt would be the first to know about his younger brother anyways.  
  
She heard a sigh on the other end of the line.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Did you watch SMACKDOWN tonight?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Lita answered honestly. "Jeff called me, so I recorded it to watch it later. "Oh God! Did Brock - "  
  
"No, Brock was on his best behavior tonight surprisingly enough, " Matt started to explain, cutting the redhead off before she got too far in her speculations.   
  
"It was Big Show."  
  
"Oh God," Lita gasped. She knew Bischoff traded Show after a series of altercations both at the No Mercy PPV and on RAW before the brand went on their Asian tour, but she didn't think the trade would occur _that _quickly.   
  
"What did he do?"  
  
Matt Hardy gave another sigh, "He said some shit to Undertaker in the ring. Then as Taker was on the stage getting ready to head to the back - " Matt paused, not sure how to break it to Lita.  
  
"Matt?" Lita asked fear forming in her stomach as Matt paused. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest of Matt's tale.  
  
"Show press slammed him off the stage Lita," Mat answered her finally. "Taker landed on a production table on his back."  
  
"Oh my God!" Lita exclaimed tears forming in her eyes, "Where?"  
  
Matt gave the name of the hospital the EMTs took Undertaker to.  
  
"It doesn't look good Lita."  
  
"I'll be there as fast as I can," Lita said choking back her tears. Those could come later when she learned more about her cousin's condition. "Thanks Matt."  
  
She hung up the phone and immediately started to gather a bag of clothes together for a trip to Memphis where SMACKDOWN had been held that night. That was when she realized one huge problem in getting to her cousin, the Undertaker.  
  
It was the middle of the night and due to her neck injury, she still wasn't allowed to drive. That meant either waiting until morning to get a ride to the airport, or even if she could book a flight at that time of night, waking up a cranky neighbor to get a ride. As she sad on her bed debating the possibilities, her doorbell rang.  
  
She got up and answered the door, revealing Terri Runnels, a RAW interviewer, who like Lita was not needed or even given an opportunity by RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff to accompany the RAW brand on it's Asian tour. She was also a friend of Lita's other cousin, Kane. The small blonde had obviously been crying.  
  
"Did you see SMACKDOWN?" Terri asked, figuring she knew the answer.  
  
Lita shook her head. "No, but Matt called and told me. He let me know where they took Undertaker."  
  
Terri had a slightly surprised look on her face but said nothing.  
  
"Come on, get some things, I'll take you to 'Taker," Terri said with a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
"Lita gratefully grabbed her bag and headed out with Terri to be by her cousin's bedside.  
  
I'll go into the exact nature of Kane, Lita, and Undertaker's familial relationship in Chapter One. Feedback helps the muse. More to come soon.  
  
  



End file.
